Finding Answers
by Moondemon24
Summary: No one could have predicted how mutagen would work with four baby turtles. With the upcoming mating session, Donnie faces the unknown and with three brothers battling for his affection, will Donnie have to face the destruction of his family?
1. The Presented Problem

Warning: Contains yaoi and tcest so if you don't like, don't read. You have been warned.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Presented Problem

Donnie sighed as he pushed a pencil across his desk, the design of his new invention lost in his thoughts of the past year. Everything had been so normal. Battling the Kraang and the Foot, fighting amongst themselves and strengthening their bonds as brothers, and spending time with friends. Then, the unexpected happened, in the spring.

Leo and Raph had both become more aggressive. The sparring matches in training had grown from their normal rivalry to full blown out shows of aggression and power. Master Splinter had to forcible separate them to stop the fighting, but it didn't end in the dojo. Their vocal fights increased and the lair had become a hostile environment where Donnie had hid in his lab and Mikey retreated to his room to stay away from their angry older brothers.

Donnie had figured something had to be up when Leo began to start as many fights as Raph did. The leader rarely would start something with the hothead of the group. Unfortunately, Mikey had been the one to witness Leo's strange behavior first and had nearly been hurt in the crossfire of the aggressive behavior of the two. The youngest had clung to Donnie for the next few days, unsure of what to do with their brothers who hadn't batted an eye at what they almost did.

It wasn't until that fateful day at the start of spring when Donnie realized what was going on. The genius had simply walked through the main room of the lair, intending on getting himself a cup of coffee when Leo had leaped over the couch, crashing into him, and pinning him onto the ground. Donnie tried to get the leader to release him when all Leo did was bare his teeth and growl at him. Something deep inside Donnie told him to freeze, to submit to the older turtle, and he did so, unable to withhold the whimper that had built up in his throat. At the sound, Leo's blue eyes softened and let out what sounded like a coo and nuzzled the side of Donnie's head. Before Leo could do anything else, a loud roar echoed through the liar and the blue banded turtle was thrown off of Donnie.

Donnie almost sighed in relief until he saw Raph. The red banded turtle had his own teeth bared at the leader, a deep growl worked his way through his throat as the two began to circle each other. It was then Donnie took a good look at his two older brothers. Both of their eyes were feral and showed no recognition of each other.

It took himself, Master Splinter, and Mikey to subdue them long enough to lock them in their respective rooms and for Donnie to take some blood. After a day of testing, Donnie horrifyingly told what he had learned, mating season. Both Leo and Raph were in their mating season and appeared to be dominants, seeing each other as a rival in the affections of a submissive.

To say Master Splinter was surprised was an understatement. He was completely livid at the two oldest and grounded the two youngest, as if they had decided how nature acted. It took a few days before the old rat had decided he couldn't control nature and it seemed like his sons would turn back onto their instincts every spring and fight for the submissive, Donnie.

Donnie had been terrified by that information. It appeared that he would be the object of his brother's affections every spring. Leo and Raph both tried to get at him during their mating season and it really scared the genius. And even to make the situation worse, it appeared that Donnie and Mikey would be going through their mating cycle along with their older brothers this upcoming spring.

Leo and Raph spent two weeks in their instinct driven state, trying to get out of their rooms, harming themselves in their need to get out to Donnie, and each had successful escaped once in that two week period. Raph was the first. He practically destroyed his door. His strength that increased with the influx of hormones in his system and he had found Donnie immediately and had pinned him to the ground. His green eyes were glazed over with lust and want and the older brother had nuzzled and cooed at the younger until he was dragged off by an annoyed Mikey. Leo had managed to duck out while Master Splinter was feeding him. He didn't get as far as Raph but the feeling of his fingers on his wrist still haunted Donnie, along with the intense blue eyes.

After two weeks, the two finally got their minds back and they were able to talk once more. Both had blushed and stammered as Donnie revealed what he had learned while they were taken over by instinct and horrified at what they had almost done to their peaceful brother. They also told Donnie what they felt prior to mating season. They both experienced a need to eat more food and high energy. Then came the aggression and finally, some kind of trigger that sent their conscious in the deep recesses of their mind. The two weeks were a haze to the two and nothing could bring anything clear, except for one thing, Donnie.

Donnie sighed again, shoving his pencil back across the desk, his thoughts plaguing him as this unsolvable problem presented itself. It seemed like all three of his brothers were dominants, alpha males, a many number of terms could be applied to them, and he was submissive to all of them. At first, Donnie didn't even realize it. His brothers would ask something and he would instantly do it, no matter what the present task was. It wasn't until Leo said something about Don needing to not drink as much coffee, did he realize what being submissive meant for him. After Leo's words, Donnie had set the mug aside and didn't touch it for the rest of the meal. Raph had given him a weird look and pointed out what had happened.

"Donnie! Dinner!" Mikey called out.

"Coming!" Donnie shouted back, rising to his feet to go eat, hoping that this problem would be able to be solves.

* * *

Author's Note: It's been a long time since I've been on here. Like years! Well, I'm hoping to be consistently on here more and here is the start to a new story. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames will be used for cookies!


	2. The Decision

Warning: Contain yaoi and tcest.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Decision

Donnie walked into the kitchen, seeing Mikey opening up a pizza box with five plates nearby. The orange banded turtle looked up and smiled at his immediate older brother, as he continued his task of getting the food ready. Donnie reached out to grab his chair when it was yanked forcibly away. Donnie jumped and glared behind him to see a blushing Raph, his green eyes downcast, as he held the chair for Donnie.

"Here," Raph spoke softly.

"Thanks," Donnie muttered, taking a seat. That was something to get used to, the courting of his brothers. When Raph and Leo came back into their minds and rested some, they both had started courting the young genius, trying to win his favor. Helping with the Shellrazor and around the lair, making sure he ate, giving him small gifts. It was nice at first, but when Mikey started to act the same and display the same behavior as the older two, Donnie was feed up with it.

A steaming plate of pizza interrupted his thoughts as his smiling baby brother stood over him. "I made sure to give you best, D."

"Of course Donnie needs to the best. He's too skinny," Leo teased he walked into the room, making sure to pass Donnie and touch his shoulder briefly before taking his seat.

"Good evening, my sons." The four turtles looked up to see Master Splinter watching their interactions.

"Good evening, Master Splinter," The four responded. The old rat nodded and the meal began. Donnie stared down at his plate, hoping the conversation wouldn't go to him. In the past, his brothers tried to get him to shut up but now, they wanted him to just talk. It was very strange.

"I will be going away for a while." Donnie jerked his head up at the statement from his master.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

Master Splinter looked over each son and spoke, "I will be taking April and Casey out for training. I just want to make sure they are safe when your mating season hits." Leo and Raph looked down, a blush spreading across their faces as Mikey and Donnie only nodded in understanding. Their behavior was going to be unpredictable and those two could be hurt. "Donatello, would you come with me for a moment?"

Donnie nodded and rose from the table, feeling the stares of his brothers on the back of his head, and followed their father. Master Splinter held the door of the dojo open, motioning for his son to go inside. Donnie knelt on the ground in front of the large tree, closing his eyes for a moment to enjoy the sun that shone through the branches.

"Donatello, I bet you are wondering why I am leaving you alone with your brothers."

Donnie blinked and opened his eyes to his father. "Well, yes. Their behavior is going to be unpredictable and I can't say how I am going to be when I hit my mating season."

The old rat held up a hand to stop his son's words. "What I'm trying to say, is that your brothers will not harm you. I also feel like you are going to be able to have a somewhat level head compared to the others. I am leaving because my presence could be harmful and I cannot allow April or Casey to mistakable come here and be harmed. I look to you to help your brothers and make sure everything is alright."

"I'll try, Sensei," Donnie murmured, knowing his father's words were true. The purple banded turtle gave a low bow before rising to his feet, knowing he had been dismissed. As Donnie walked out of the dojo, he knew his father had given him the task of informing his brothers of the situation. Donnie shock his head, trying to clear his mind. It was overwhelming knowing he would be alone in this trial.

"Everything okay, D?"

Donnie looked up to see his baby brother gazing at him worriedly. The blue eyes were wide and filled with worry. Mikey may be dense at times but when it came to his brothers, he was extremely perceptive. "Everything is going to be alright. I do need to talk to all of you though."

Mikey nodded in understanding and ran off to find their other brothers. Donnie continued his walk, moving towards his lab, a safe haven. He knew he would only have a few moments of peace before his brothers would come in for an explanation. Donnie looked around his lab, noting the unfinished projects, the broken toaster, and of course, Timmy sitting frozen on the far wall. Regret and guilt filled him at the sight.

Warm arms encircled him from behind as a familiar voice whispered, "It's not your fault, Donnie."

"I warned him, Raph. I should have stopped him."

A huff and the arms tightened. "You can't save the ones who don't want it." Donnie hung his head, his brother was right, but it didn't help with the guilt he felt.

"Hey D! I found Leo but I'm not sure where Raph is…." Mikey bounded in with their oldest brother close in his heels. Both boys stopped in their tracks at the sight. Raph held Donnie tighter as they both turned towards the door. A smirk appeared on the red banded turtle as he nuzzled Donnie's head slightly before letting him go, noting the looks of jealousy and anger in his rivals.

"Donnie," Leo called, pulling the genesis's attention back on the group, walking forward to place himself between Donnie and Raph. "What did Sensei have to say?"

Donnie sighed, taking a breath to help calm his nerves. "Sensei is going to take April and Casey away for training from now and until mating season ends."

Mikey blinked before speaking up, "What about you?"

Leo nodded in agreement, "You're going to be in danger. We won't have our minds during that time. I don't want to hurt you." The look of remorse was so great that Donnie knew the leader honestly didn't want to see harm come to the most peaceful turtle.

"He knows this but Master Splinter thinks that I can hold my own and everything will be alright. You guys won't hurt me," Donnie gave his brothers a small smile, hoping for encouragement and hope. Leo remained grim, his mouth pressed into a firm line. Raph was tense, his fists shaking slightly and knowing his past behavior, was barely able to restrain himself from hitting something. Mikey was unusually still. He was the only one who was able to look Donnie in the eye.

"Sensei is right," Mikey finally spoke up. "None of us are going to hurt Donnie and Donnie will make sure we don't hurt each other, right D?"

"Of course," Donnie smiled, and he made a promise then, to make sure they all made it through mating season safely.

* * *

Author's Note: Left alone with three horny guys who all want to jump him. Is that truly a wise decision. WE SHALL SEE! Of course, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.


	3. Courting Rituals

Warning: Contains yaoi and tcest. Just so you know.

* * *

Chapter 3: Courting Rituals

Donnie blinked in surprise. He had to be dreaming. This was not possible. He looked up at the other occupant in the room and said, "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

Leo only smiled as he held out a cup of coffee to Donnie. "I know you like it and you looked like you needed a cup."

Donnie tentatively reached out to take the hot mug from the leader's hands. "Thanks, Leo."

"Anytime," Leo said with a smile again before reaching out to pull Donnie into a quick hug before leaving.

Donnie shook his head and sat back down on the couch, noticing Mikey's stare from the floor. The baby blue eyes were narrowed at the retreating leader and his offering and Donnie was sure he had some kind of plan up his sleeve. It would probably involve a water balloon but not aimed at him.

Master Splinter had left with April and Casey to the farmhouse a couple days after his announcement. The two didn't really question why the guys weren't going and it had become somewhat peaceful at the lair. Master Splinter made them promise to continue training until their mating season would hit. Leo had led the sessions, much to Raph's displeasure, but had limited the training to a morning session and left the rest of the day up to them.

They all could tell that mating season was drawing closer. Leo, Raph, and Mikey had increased their food intact and had much more energy than usual. Mikey just couldn't stay still most of the time. They trained extra hard during training and still wanted to keep going. They were all becoming more aggressive to each other and very attentive to Donatello. It was a strange combination.

Donnie could also feel something coming over him, his own instincts. He was more submissive towards his brothers and his body was on high alert. He knew exactly where each one was at any time. Donnie couldn't tell if it was because of their aggressive behavior, noting their aggressive behaviors, or if he was searching for his mate. Only time would tell. The weirdest thing about this whole situation was the fact that his brothers were now courting him, hoping to win his favor.

Donnie sighed, taking a sip of the coffee, "That explains the coffee."

"He still doesn't want you to drink that stuff," Mikey piped up from the floor.

"I know, but it's still nice that he gave me some to drink," Donnie admitted, earning an angered look from his younger brother. Mikey sat up and leapt over to the couch, a smirk replacing his angered brow. The youngest gave Donnie a bright smile before snuggling up close, nuzzling his neck as a bright blush spread across Donnie's checks. "What…. What are you doing?"

"I thought we could watch a movie or something together," Mikey brightly said, keeping himself latched to Donnie's side. "I think Mythbusters is on."

"There is a new episode on….." Donnie trailed off to himself, placing his coffee on the table, as Mikey flipped the remote into his hand and switched over to the channel. "Oh, Mikey! You don't have to…."

"I want to, D," Mikey smiled. "I want to make you happy, Donnie."

Donnie gently smiled down at his younger brother, his only baby brother. "You do make me happy, Mikey." His face lit up in a huge smile as Mikey knocked them both onto the couch, hugging him tightly and nuzzling him. Donnie smiled and began to tickle his brother, releasing high pitched screams of joy and laughter. Mikey returned the favor and next thing the two knew, they had fallen off the couch with Donnie pinned underneath Mikey.

His breath was nearly stolen away as he stared in his brother's blue eyes. Mikey stared down at him with such love and devotion, Donnie lost his voice and for once, had no idea what to say. Mikey was looking at him as if he had just found the most precious treasure in the world. Mikey tilted his head slightly and leaned down, mixing their breath until….

"What are you two doing?" Donnie and Mikey both turned to the source of the voice. Raph stood just above them, staring down at them with burning jealousy.

"Watching Mythbusters," Donnie answered, shifting so Mikey could let him up. Mikey huffed as he moved off his brother, wishing that Raph hadn't interrupted. He had been so close to kissing his beloved.

Raph rolled his eyes and barely managed to hold back a growl at the youngest. He held out a hand to help Donnie to his feet. With a small thank you, Raph's smile appeared as he held Donnie's hand for a second longer, hoping to convey his feelings. Donnie blushed under the green gaze, seeing everything that he saw in Mikey's eyes, in Raph's.

Donnie knew that if he were to seek out Leo, he would see the same thing. How could he choose between his three beloved brothers? He loved them all and everything about them, the good and the bad. It seemed like nature wanted to destroy their family. Donnie knew that no matter who he choose, all of them would get hurt.

"Leo wants you Mikey," Raph stated, motioning towards the dojo.

"Awwww, man," Mikey whined. "What about?"

Raph shrugged as Mikey grumbled over to the dojo and out of sight. Donnie looked over at his brother and realized he still held his hand firmly in his own. With a blush, Donnie pulled away and took a step back. "Why did you lie to Mikey? Leo didn't need him."

"I wanted to talk to you," Raph admitted, trying to find his words. He had rehearsed in front of the mirror dozens of times to get this right. "I know I'm not the nicest person or the smartest, but I want you to know that I love you, Donnie. I can take care of you and I'll be gentle and attentive and everything you need. I just, we've always been close, Don. Why not be closer?"

Donnie blushed at his words. They were true. As the middle children, they had a deep bond and a mutual understanding of not being in the spotlight of their father's attention. Donnie looked over, starting, "I just…. I don't….." It was a weird role reversal. For once, Raph knew what he wanted to say but Donnie was at a loss. "I don't want any of you to get hurt." Honesty was always the best policy.

"We'll be able to get over hurt feelings, Don," Raph reassured, pulling his brother in for a close hug. "Just, keep what I said in mind, okay?"

"Of course," Donnie pulled away giving Raph a big smile.

"Lair! Leo didn't need me! You just wanted me away from Donnie!" Mikey shouted as he raced over and tackled Raph to the ground. Donnie took a few steps away from his fighting siblings. It was going to get aggressive and if he didn't stay away, he'd be hurt.

"Weren't you going to watch Mythbusters?" Leo asked walking up to the only brother not fighting, taking the opportunity of having his undivided attention. Part of his instincts demanded he show his superiority to his rivals but a larger part was to keep the submissive's attention on him. It was more important to keep Donnie safe and happy.

"Well, yes," Donnie began. Leo grinned, taking his hand, and leading him back to the couch, pushing Donnie into one of the corners. With Donnie settled, Leo reached over and handed the forgotten cup of coffee and cuddled up close, wrapping an arm around his brother, taking in his scent as Donnie sipped the coffee. Donnie took the chance to look up into his oldest brother's eyes and managed to catch his breath. They were the same.

How could all three of his brothers feel the same deep feeling? It was baffling and why did they all send his heart fluttering? Donnie couldn't decide if he liked it or not. It was nice having the attention, but he was not used to it. Now, they all focused on him. He took another sip of his coffee, enjoying his brother's warmth as he unintentionally snuggled closer in the muscly arms.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, two updates in a day. I'm on a roll! Special thanks to mafexx, my first reviewer! This chapter is for you! Oh, what will Donnie do? Once again, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Softness

Warning: Contains yaoi and tcest. If you don't like, don't read.

* * *

Chapter 4: Softness

Raph's green eyes narrowed as he watched his genius brother work on the Shellrazor. Donatello was bent over by the side of the car, working on some wiring inside the car. His tail gently swayed from side to side as he worked. Donnie reached to his side and pulled his smoldering torch, turning it on, and welded something inside the vehicle. He quickly shut his eyes and shook his head as thoughts about taking his little brother began to appear.

In Raph's option, Donnie got the shitty end of the whole mating season thing. He wasn't sure he could handle having all three of his brothers courting him in such a way and knowing that when the season finally hit, he would practically be forced to mate with one of them. Raph opened his eyes to look at Donnie again, a pang of sadness hitting his heart. He didn't want to hurt his brother, any of his brothers. He was the protector of the family and this was far from protecting.

The torch was shut off and placed back on the ground. Donatello pulled his safety glass off his eyes and rested them on the top of his head. He reached inside, his hands moving expertly among the wires, knowing exactly what to do. Raph couldn't help the grin on his face as he watched. Donnie could always do such amazing things with his hands. They could create such marvelous designs and he used his knowledge to help his family.

Donnie deserved so much more than the raw fucking that would be happening soon. Donnie was so kind to everyone and never asked for anything in return. He would always sacrifice himself for his family. Raph glanced behind him, making sure Leo and Mikey were still occupied before he implemented his plan. He wanted to be with Donnie alone, to give him something positive.

"Ouch!" The cry was harsh and Donnie pulled his hand out of the vehicle, cradling it to his chest.

"Donnie!" Raph cried out, rushing over to his brother.

Donnie looked up and backed away, a smile instantly going on his face. "I'm okay, Raph. It's nothing." Raph reached over and grabbed the hand that the purple banded turtle was trying to hide. A long diagonal cut ran across his right palm. It didn't look deep but it must have hurt. "I just need to get a bandage on it and I'll be okay."

Raph nodded and pulled Donnie back in the liar and toward his lab. Donnie kept all the medical supplies in there. It hurt his heart to see the one he loved hurt, even if it was only a small cut. With a gentle smile, Donnie took his hand out of Raph's grip and quickly washed the cut and wrapped it up.

"See? Good as new."

"Donnie," Raph started.

"Yes?" Donnie looked over at him, his brown eyes large as he watched his older brother. Those brown pools were so full of love and trust that they stole Raph's breath away.

Raph inhaled and walked forward, crossing the space, and bringing his arms around him, pulling Donatello close. Even though the genius was taller than him, Raph looked deeply in his eyes, finally speaking, "Donnie, you deserve so much more than the fucking that mating season will be. I…. I…. I want to give you at least something where you have a choice to accept it or not."

Before Donnie could say anything, Raph put a hand at the back of his head and pulled him into his first kiss. Donnie gasped in surprise, which allowed Raph to run his tongue inside, letting him taste the one he had been craving for so long. Raph was in heaven. He had dreamed of this moment for so long and now, it was finally his. He slide his eyes shut, enjoying the fact he was kissing his beloved. His joy increased when he felt Donnie tentatively return the kiss, a questioning touch that promised so much more.

The two pulled apart, needing to breath as Raph opened his eyes to see Donnie blushing a strange combination of green and red, looking down at the ground. "Donnie?"

Donnie jumped at the soft voice, so unused to gentle being combined with Raph. He looked up to see brilliant hope and devotion in those pools of green. Raph gave a soft smile and reach up to caress Donnie's check. Donnie froze until something inside took over as he leaned into the touch, making a sound deep in his throat that almost sounded like a purr. As the sound rippled through the lab, Donnie jumped away from the touch, covering his mouth to silence the strange sound.

"Raph! Don! Mikey is taking suggestions for dinner? Want anything….?" Leo asked as he walked into the lab, his voice trailing off as he saw the two, Raph with his hand still outreached towards Donnie while the genius was backed away, his eyes wide and covering his mouth.

"I don't care. I'm going for a walk," Donnie stammered as he nearly flew past his older brothers and out of the lab.

Leo watched his brother flea as if the place was on fire before turning on Raph. "What did you do?"

"I….. I….. I just wanted to give him something that he could actually enjoy," Raph blushed, his voice soft.

Leo decided to ignore the fact that this was not normal behavior for Raphael and continued, "But what did you do?"

"I kissed him."

An eye twitch. That was the only warning Leo gave before he threw himself at Raph, throwing wild punches. The rage was so great. How could his rival get the first taste of his beloved? There had to be a way for him to erase the damage the hothead did to his Donnie. Raph only paused for a second in surprise before he fought back. He recognized Leo was trying to assert his dominance over him and his claim on Donnie. The fighting was harsh and primal, no thought on technique or anything, just trying to overpower the opponent.

"STOP!" A third body came rocketing in, physically putting himself between the two fighting brothers, effectively separating them. Raph and Leo both blinked away their rage to see their baby brother standing between them, nunchukus ready in case the fighting were to start again. "What is going on in here?!"

"Raph kissed Donnie!" Leo growled, the thought still angering him.

Mikey face palmed. That statement brought up his own anger. Donnie was his. He had been since they were kids. Leo and Raph always went off to play cops and robbers while Donnie would sit with Mikey, who the older brothers would accuse of being too little for their games. Mikey had a much longer claim on Donnie, even though at that age, he didn't know it. "Why would you do that? That's why he ran out of the lair. You scared him!"

"I didn't mean to," Raph muttered, backing away from the glare of his brothers. "I was thinking…."

"Dangerous thing to do."

"Shut up, Leo!" Raph growled. "I was thinking that when mating season comes, Donnie is going to be the one hurt the most. The most we'll do is fight each other while Donnie….. He….. One of us is going to hurt him far worse…. I just wanted to give him something he actually had a choice to accept or not. I didn't mean to scare him."

It made sense. All three of them were going to be put into a high sex drive and whoever won or got to Donnie first would take him. They had no idea if Donnie would still have his senses or if he would have his own instincts to deal with but Raph was right, in the end, Donnie would be the one who would be hurt the most.

"I feel horrible for fighting over Don like that," Mikey admitted, tucking his weapons away. "We're brothers but we're acting like a bunch of jerks."

"Especially towards each other," Leo finished.

Raph nodded, "I think we need to spend the few days before mating season making sure we are all okay. No fighting for Don and making sure he knows we will all love him and each other, no matter what happens."

"Agreed."

"Totally."

The three shared a smile, the first one in weeks when they realized they were competing for the heart of the same turtle.

* * *

Author's Note: Raph is a bit out of character but I think he knows how to read situations and would be able to piece together like what happened. He can't all be tough and gruff. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are welcome!


	5. Brothers

Warning: Contains yaoi and tcest. If you don't like, don't read.

* * *

Chapter 5: Brothers

Donatello dashed through the lair, jumping over the turnstiles, ignoring the calls of his little brother. He only wanted to get away from it all, the craziness of his brothers, the strange feelings inside, everything. This was all new and he didn't have the answers. That terrified him. Donnie finally began to slow down, taking in his surroundings.

He was standing in an abandoned part of the sewers where five different tunnels branched off, Donnie knew the third tunnel would take him where they had first met Leatherhead. He couldn't hold back a shiver at the mutant. The feeling of his neck being forced in a direction it wasn't meant to go was still fresh in his head. He had never told any of his brothers that he feared Leatherhead so much. Donnie knew Mikey would be heart broken, Raph would go into a rage, and Leo would only become more overprotective.

So, Donnie sat down on the cold cement of the sewer, placing himself in a corner so he could think. He slowly reached up and traced his lips, still feeling Raph on his. A blush lit up his face. Everything had felt right in that moment. He had felt so protected, so content, but Donnie had felt those emotions before, with Mikey and Leo. There was no explanation to why he was in love with all three of his brothers.

Donatello burrowed his head in his arms, knowing there was no answer to this problem, and that he may be the one to totally destroy their family. He couldn't let that happen.

* * *

Leonardo was pacing the liar, watching the entrance carefully, waiting. Michelangelo was making dinner while Raphael sat at the table, tracing the grain of the wood. This was one of those times Raph really wished Spike was still around.

"Maybe he went up to see April?"

Two growls echoed through the liar as Raph and Leo both turned on Mikey. His blue eyes widen at the sound and proceeded to narrow in his own anger. "I'm only suggesting. They are friends."

"She doesn't deserve him," Raph growled out.

"Agreed," Leo nodded.

A few months ago, Casey had asked April out, who had agreed, right in front of Donatello. As much as Donnie protested, the three other turtles could tell how hurt he had been. He hadn't made a solo trip to see the redhead since that day.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Three heads shot up as Leo turned on his heel to see Donnie jumping over the turnstile. A sigh of relief and Leo marched right up to the purple banded turtle. As Donnie opened his mouth to argue about his disappearance, Leo reached out and pulled him into a hard hug. "Leo…."

"You scared me, Donnie," Leo admitted, holding his brother tightly. "Please, don't just run off again."

Donnie nuzzled into his eldest brother's neck and whispered, "I won't. I'm sorry, Leo."

"Dude, you had us worried!" Mikey called out, jumping into the hug, wiggling into the middle. Leo gave a soft glare to the youngest who only stuck his tongue out. "You okay, D?"

Donnie laughed and wrapped his arms around Mikey, keeping a hand on Leo. "Of course I am. I just needed to think."

Another set of arms wrapped around Donnie from behind, a check nuzzling his own. "I'm sorry I scared ya, Donnie."

"It's okay, Raph," Donnie smiled.

"We did some talking while you were gone," Leo started. "We're not going to let this thing tear us apart."

"We're brothers and no matter what happens, we will always be brothers," Raph continued.

Mikey nodded, "We all love each other!"

"Of course we do," Donnie smiled and for the first time since all of this had started, he knew his family was going to be okay.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about the short chapter but I needed some sweet brotherly bonding. They are all just so cute! Shout out to collegecomics18 for the lovely review! Reviews are welcome, as always!


	6. Instinct

Warning: Contains yaoi and tcest. You've been warned!

* * *

Chapter 6: Instinct

Donatello sighed as he walked into the kitchen, intending on making himself a quick snack. He could hear Leonardo and Raphael sparring in the other room, working out some of their aggression. Ever since their bonding moment, the fighting had decreased significantly. Now, it was just working out energy that would be building up with them being stuck inside.

"Hey D! What's up?" Donnie staggered as Michelangelo jumped on his back, rubbing his check against his own.

Donnie smiled at his younger brother, continuing his way to the kitchen with his brother on his back. "I'm just getting a snack."

"I can get you a piece of pizza!" Mikey leapt off Donnie's back running into the kitchen. "Stay right there!"

Donnie shook his head, smiling at his brother's antics. No matter what went through his younger brother's head, Mikey would always make sure his brothers had food and it was his own strange way to show that he loved his family.

Each of them had their own way to express their love for their family. Leo showed it by being the best big brother he could be and making sure he was always there for his brothers. Raph's protective nature was his way of showing his love. He may be gruff at times but they knew there was a heart of gold under that tough exterior. Donnie made new inventions and security systems for the lair and of course, Mikey made food. They were different but that's what made it work.

As Donnie sat down on the couch, it happened. For one horrifying moment, his mind went blank and he couldn't even remember his mind. The normal clarity he saw was gone, replaced with something new, strange, and somehow, familiar in some weird way. Donnie looked around the room. He was alone and didn't like it one bit. He opened his mouth to call out to his brothers when he realized, he couldn't remember how to even speak.

Tears began to fill his eyes as no one came into the room. He was alone and didn't like it one bit. Donnie slide onto the ground, hitting his knees, and looking around the room, hoping his mate would come. He was alone and only wanted his mate. Donnie felt the tears escape and run down his checks. This needed to change now. He knew how to get his mate.

Donnie took in a large breath of air and let out a cry, a high pitch sound that echoed through the air, informing of his sadness and his call to his mate.

* * *

Michelangelo closed the freezer after giving Ice Cream Kitty a pet, tossing the plate with pizza onto the table. He made sure to give himself a slice as well, knowing he would want to snack with his older brother. He smiled at the thought of his brothers and figured he should get a plate out for Leo and Raph as well.

As Mikey pulled the pizza from the fridge, a loud cry pierced through the air, a cry full of loneliness and angst. Mikey froze as something came over him. His feet moved as his mind slowly gave way to instinct, the instinct of a dominant mate trying to find his submissive. He dove through the doorway, ignoring the food, and running toward his distraught mate. Nothing would stand in his way from reaching the crying turtle.

* * *

Raph grunted as he blocked a strike from Leo's katanas. This was nice. Both of them enjoyed the fact that they could get their excess energy out of their system in a healthy way that didn't involve biting each other's heads off. Raph spun his sai in his hands quickly before striking, trying to catch Leo off guard.

"Maybe we could see if Donnie and Mikey want to go out and get something for dinner tonight?" Leo asked, hitting the sai out of the way.

Raph nodded, backing away from Leo. "That sounds good." Leo gave a small smile to his brother and put his katanas away in their place on the weapon's rack. Raph followed suit.

"No Space Heroes tonight though. We're going to have an awesome movie night, not some lame episode fest," Raph teased.

Leo glared, "It's not lame."

A high pitched cry sounded through the lair causing both boys to tense up. The both felt the familiar feeling of their instincts rising up and taking over their mind. The two turtles looked at each other once, judging each other to see if they were a threat. The cry rang out again, the cry of a submissive.

The green eyed turtle let out a soft growl to the blue eyed one. The two decided that the need to get to the submissive was greater than their own battle. The two raced out, the only thought was to get to their mate.

The two turtles ran through the dojo and into the living room, both scanning the room for the distressed submissive. A soft coo joined the cries as they both found the submissive in the arms of another dominant. The turtle wearing orange held the purple wearing one, gently rubbing the shaking turtle. The red and blue turtle raced over to the other two, knelling on either side of the submissive.

The purple banded turtle's cries subsided as he looked up with big brown eyes. He looked at each dominant, taking in the soft coos of the orange turtle, the gentle hands rubbing circles on his shell from the red one, and the nuzzling from the blue one. He let out a soft chortle of contentment, settling into the loving feeling.

* * *

Author's Note: AHHHHHHH! Shout outs to collegecomics18, , and a guest reader for the wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always welcome.


	7. Always Together

Warning: Contains yaoi and tcest

* * *

Chapter 7: Always Together

Donatello blinked his eyes open, feeling a few sets of arms around him. The first thing he saw was orange. Donnie drew back as baby blue eyes stared him down. He blushed when he realized he was pulled onto his younger brother's lap. It was slightly awkward with him being taller but it felt safe. Donnie glanced to his left to see Raph holding him tightly, wound around Mikey's arms. To his right, Leo was part of the group, holding them all tightly. There was something that didn't make sense with this picture.

"Are you okay, Donnie?" Mikey asked, nuzzling his head.

Donnie nodded before speaking, "What happened?"

Leo blinked. "Well, Raph and I were sparing when we heard your cry. I remember feeling something very similar to last year, only less strong."

"Same here," Raph inputted. "I knew I wanted to get to you."

"Same here," Mikey cuddled.

"Wouldn't it make sense that you guys would be fighting right now though?"

The four turtles blinked at each other, trying to process the purple banded turtle's words. Donnie was right. They were all dominants and there was only one submissive. According to Donnie's research, they should all be fighting each other, not cuddling contently with Donnie in the middle.

"We all were controlled by our instincts when Don cried out. We should have started fighting," Leo mused.

Realization hit Donnie as he spoke, "It's because we are all mates…."

"What do you mean, Donnie-boy?"

"What I mean is that last year, I didn't go into a mating season while you two did. The reason you fought was to keep one another from mating with me while I wasn't ready. This year is different. All of us went into our mating season and for some reason, you three recognize me as the submissive in the mateship and each other as like, co-dominants or something," Donnie tried to explain. It was the only thing that made sense.

"So we were just getting competitive with each other over you?" Mikey asked.

Donnie nodded. He couldn't help the smile that rose on his face. Things were starting to finally make sense and for the first time in a while, he had answers. Mikey matched his grin and leaned in, pressing his lips to Donnie, giving him a small kiss.

"Hey!" Donnie felt himself being pulled away from Mikey and into Leo's strong arms. "I get the next one." Donnie was turned and Leo's lips replaced Mikey's, slipping his tongue inside to get a taste. As Leo ended the kiss, Mikey turned Donnie back around, reclaiming his lips and finishing what he had started. As it finished, Donnie felt breathless and dazed, enjoying the feeling of his brothers around him.

Strong arms wrapped around him and Don was pulled into a different lap. Bright green eyes looked down at him for a moment before Raph spoke up, "So, now that we know we're not going to kill each other, what do we do now?"

They all looked at each other for a moment before Leo spoke up, "We enjoy each other's company."

* * *

The four of them did enjoy each other's company. It seemed like Donnie's moment of distress was the catalyst for the bond to form between the four. They were still unsure what was going to happen once mating season finally hit fully but they knew they would make it through as a family, whole. Currently, Donatello was cuddled up in Leo's arms, content with everything in the world as the eldest ran his hand along Donnie's side.

One thing they did find out was that Donnie did not like being left alone. It seemed his instincts told him being alone was dangerous and the moment he was, he would sink to the ground and cry out for them. It happened every time, even when Don, himself left to be alone. The three agreed someone would always be with him so he could feel secure.

"I've got pizza!" Leo and Donnie both looked up to see Mikey and Raph walking over with a fresh pizza. "Foods for everyone!"

"Thanks Mikey," Leo said, pulling himself and Donnie a slice. Donnie reached up and started to eat, his stress levels going down with the sight of his remaining brothers. Raph took the seat next to Donnie while Mikey plopped himself on the floor, right at Donnie's feet. It was still strange to think he had become the center of their universe. He felt guilty. They were still brothers. It should be equal.

"We all still care about each other, Don." Donnie jumped at Raph's words. "I can hear you think over here. Don't worry. We are all still equals, just things are a little different. It's all going to be okay."

"Thanks Raph," Donnie squeaked, throwing himself at his brother, hugging him tightly, and pressing a kiss to his check.

"That's adorable."

"Shut up, Mikey," Raph grumbled, holding onto Donnie tightly. There was no anger in his voice. He was right, they were going to be okay.

* * *

Author's Note: Another update. Just to warn you, I start to work soon so my updating my be a bit less frequent. Shout outs to collegecomics18 and for the reviews! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	8. Awakening

Warning: Contains yaoi and tcest. You have been warned!

* * *

Chapter 8: Awakening

Donatello groaned as he awoke, a sharp pain shooting through his backside. He didn't remember much, just that his mind like shut down and he sent out a weird chirp and Leo responded, being the first one to reach him. After seeing his brother and the searing kiss they shared, nothing. It was strange for him. He didn't like having memory blanks.

"Morning, D." Donnie looked up to see Mikey smiling down at him. "How are you feeling?"

Donnie groaned, pulling himself up. "I'm okay. I feel exhausted thought."

Mikey smiled, sitting down next to him on the bed. "Well, you've been asleep for the past day. We were worried."

"I was what?!"

"Asleep." Donnie and Mikey turned to the new voice at the doorway. Leo stood, leaning on it, smiling at the two. "Myself, Raph, and Mikey all woke up yesterday and we were worried something was wrong."

Donnie rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of the drowsiness. "I guess it would make sense I would take more time to recover."

"Why's that D?" Mikey asked.

"I'm the submissive to three dominants," Donnie deadpanned.

A chuckle escaped Leo's lips as he walked into the room. "Yeah. I would imagine it would be tiring, but you're okay, right?"

Donnie nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine. More than fine actually." Donnie blushed deeply as he snuggled in Mikey's side. "I'm really happy."

Mikey smiled and pulled Donnie into a tight hug, kissing him on the temple. Leo smiled and dashed over to the group, joining their hug. Leo enveloped the two in his arms, holding them both close, enjoying the love in the room.

"Leo? Mikey? Is Donnie awake?"

"Yes, I'm awake," Donnie called out, burying deep in Leo's arms.

Raph walked into the room, taking a second to view the scene before him, and joining them. All four sat in silence for a moment before Raph spoke up, "So, where do we go from here?"

"Well, I guess back to normal," Donnie smiled. "I didn't have to choose between any of you….."

"So, we're still a family!" Mikey cried out, hugging tighter.

"Master Splinter will think this is good news," Leo admitted.

Raph snorted, "Yeah, whatever. It's time for dinner."

"Yay! Pizza boy!" Mikey shouted and jumped out of the hug, running out of the room. Leo laughed and pulled himself to his feet, placing a kiss on Donnie's check before leaving the room.

Raph stayed for a moment, holding Donnie close, before asking, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Donnie sighed, burrowing his beck into Raph's neck. "I'm fine. A little sore but I'm perfectly happy."

Raph gave a small smile before lifting Donnie into his arms and carrying him out of the room. Donnie protested loudly, insisting he didn't need to be carried, which Raph pointedly ignored. Donnie was gently placed on the couch with Raph sitting down next to him. In a few seconds, Leo and Mikey both entered the room, carrying pizza and drinks. The four sat around, eating pizza, and talking quietly, just like any normal night.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about this being a short chapter. For some reason this has been hard for me to write. Special thanks to collegecomics18 for the review! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be much better because Splinter will be coming home!


	9. Blessings and Dates

Warning: Contains yaoi and tcest.

* * *

Chapter 9: Blessings and Dates

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo all knelt on the ground of the dojo, waiting for Master Splinter to speak. They had let Donatello tell about what had happened during mating season. The genius would be able to tell their father in a sensitive and informative way. Now, they waited for their father's words.

"My sons," Master Splinter started. The four automatically straightened their backs, ready for whatever their father had to say. "I am surprised with the outcome of this season. I have not expected the four of you to all be mates. I have to say, I am glad that our family wasn't split because of this… situation. Now, we must find out where we go from here."

"Of course, Sensei," Leo bowed, speaking for his brothers.

"I want to know that you will all be equal in this new found relationship," Master Splinter stated.

"Hai, Sensei." All four turtles bowed to their father.

"I also think it would be wise to keep this from April and Casey. They will not understand," Splinter mused, making sure his sons understood him.

"Hai, Sensei."

Master Splinter turned to his sons once again. "I don't want to hear about you three ganging up on Donatello. Just because he is the submissive in your mateship, does not mean you can order him around. Do you understand?"

"Hai, Sensei," Leo, Raph, and Mikey all bowed, trying to force down the shock at the implications that they would force Donnie to do anything for them.

"Donatello, you are not allowed to manipulate your brothers with your position either."

"Hai, Sensei."

Splinter took the time to look at each of his sons, measuring their reactions. Leo, Raph, and Mikey all looked a little offended at the thought of them forcing Donnie to do anything while Donnie looked saddened at the thought of the implications of manipulating his brothers. He nodded to himself before saying, "Then you have my blessing."

"Thank you, Sensei!" Leo spoke out, speaking for all his brothers. "We really appreciate it."

"You are dismissed."

The four gave another bow before leaving the dojo, Leo pulling Donnie into his side while Raph and Mikey shared a high three. The four decided to gather in Mikey's room after the talk with Splinter. Even though their father accepted their new relationship, they needed to figure out a dynamic between themselves to maintain the team they had built.

Leo shut the door peering around the room. Raph and Mikey were both sitting on the bed while Donnie had taken the only chair in the room. He sighed before speaking, "That went better than expected."

"I thought Splinter was going to be piss," Raph put in.

Mikey nodded, "But do we really have that kind of power of Donnie just because we're dominants."

"Yes," Donnie answered, fiddling with a paper on the desk next to him. "When you guys give me an order, you'll release a hormone that only a submissive can respond to. I'll have to do what you say, no matter how much I don't want to. Nothing will be able to change that."

"Damn," Raph cursed. "We're gonna have to be careful with what we say to you. We could unintentionally do it."

Donnie shook his head. "I think it would only work with something you're really passionate about. It won't be like you telling me to let you in the shower first."

"That's good," Mikey breathed.

"Do you think you'll have that kind of power Sensei was talking about, Donnie?" Leo asked.

Raph snorted. "Come on, Fearless. You can answer that for you. If Donnie were to come up with those big brown eyes, you'd do anything he'd ask." Donnie blushed at the words, thinking that Raph was right. They all had a certain amount of power over each other and with the consummation of their relationship, it would only be stronger.

"So, it sucks that we can't really remember our first time," Mikey put in.

"What?"

"Man, fuck it. You're right."

"Come to think of it, I don't really remember after sending out a call to Leo."

Leo smirked, taking a step towards Donnie. "Maybe we should change that."

Donnie blushed at the intense blue eyes and almost gave in to those smoldering eyes when Raph spoke up, "Not when Splinter is in the other room. He'd be able to hear everything."

"Ugh! Gross! I don't even want to think about that!" Mikey cried out, covering his ears.

Leo backed down. "You're right, Raph. But maybe we should do this right."

"Do what right?" Raph asked, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"We should go on dates."

"Dates?" Donnie asked, blinking in confusion.

Leo nodded. "Like we can go as a group and even pairs. We can each woo Donnie how we see fit and figure out how we can work better as a group. We are all in this mateship together. It is only right we figure it out together."

"I agree with Leo," Mikey put in. "How about we all go on a run together tonight and start individual ones later? We can each take Donnie out and even each other so we can figure everything out."

"Like when whoever has Donnie goes out, the other two can have their own date night. Then, no one is left out," Raph inputted.

"Is that okay, Donnie?" Leo asked. Raph and Mikey turned to the turtle in question, making sure he was okay with them making the plans.

Donnie looked up and gave them a sweet smile that practically made them melt into a puddle. "Of course. That sounds really nice."

* * *

Author's Note: Special thanks to collegecomics18 for the review!


	10. A Picnic and a Run

Warning: Contains yaoi and tcest. Also, special thanks to collegecomics18 for the review and for the advice on the rating. I'm always nervous about making sure the rating won't be too low.

* * *

Chapter 10: A Picnic and a Run

Donatello took a deep breath of the crisp night air, loving the feeling of the breeze over his skin. He was enjoying the night. The four of them had left the lair right after the sunset and had run across the many rooftops, enjoying the chance to stretch their legs and to be above ground. They had run for a good hour before Mikey declared it was time for pizza and promptly called the pizza guy to order some. Raph had rolled his eyes and pulled out a large blanket from his back and, with Leo's help, unrolled it on the roof for them to sit on.

"Come on, dude! Eat up!" Mikey called out, bringing Donnie back from his thoughts, offering him a slice of pizza.

Donnie smiled at his brother, taking the offered slice, "Thanks Mikey."

"You're always so skinny, Donnie," Leo said, making sure he was eating. "We…"

"I know," Donnie rolled his eyes. "We worry about you."

"Well we do. It's not just because you're the submissive here. We all care about each other and you're always the one to skip out on meals," Raph pointed out. Donnie shook his head, knowing Raph was right. This was one of those rare times Raphael was actually right about something.

"You know, this is nice," Mikey said suddenly as he looked up at the night sky. "We haven't really done something like this in a while."

Donnie nodded. "True. Usually April or Casey would join us at some point or we'd get attacked."

"Don't jinx us! Tonight's going well," Raph playfully growled, nudging his brother.

"But Donnie is right," Leo agreed. "It is easier to plan our own dates with April and Casey dating now. When they're off doing their own thing, we don't have to make up excuses."

"I hate lying to them," Mikey mumbled, closing the now empty pizza box.

"You know it's necessary, Mikey," Leo said, patting the youngest brother on his shoulder. "Casey and April wouldn't understand. Incest is taboo, even if we're not blood related."

"Come on. Enough tough talk. We should get back to the lair," Raph growled out, jumping to his feet.

"Yeah. Sensei didn't want us out for too long," Donnie agreed, standing up to help Raph fold the blanket.

"I have an idea!" Mikey cried out, pulling himself out of his funk.

Leo rolled his eyes. "What is it, Mikey?"

"We have a race!"

"Why would we race?" Raph asked as Donnie secured the blanket to his back.

"To see who gets the first date with Donnie!"

Raph and Leo both smiled, ready for the challenge when Donnie interrupted, "And if I when? I don't want to take myself on a date."

"Then you get to choose who you want to go with first," Mikey declared.

"As if you can win, bro," Raph smirked.

Leo gave an identical smirk back. "None of you are as ninja as me so I'm going to be the winner here."

"I'm the fastest! It's a race!" Mikey yelled, waving his arms around.

"And I'm the smartest. I'll be able to get back to lair before any of you," Donnie playfully teased.

"Alright ninjas," Leo started, his leader voice kicking in. "Now, we race for the honor of taking our sweet submissive, Donatello, on his first date. And if Donatello wins, he gets to choose who gets that honor. Are you ready?"

"Yep!"

"Absolutely."

"Just go already!"

"Ready, set, go!"

"Booyakasha!"

The four turtles took off running with Leo and Raph in the lead, pushing each other out of the way as they ran. Mikey gave Donnie a grin as he pulled out his nunchakus. He swung it around for a second before letting the chain whip out and trip his older brothers. Raph and Leo both cried out at they fell to the ground.

"You cheater!"

Donnie laughed as he and Mikey both rushed forward, leaving Raph and Leo scrambling to get to their feet. Mikey gave Donnie another smile before getting a burst of speed and dashing down the manhole cover and into the sewers. Donnie dashed down, following his younger brother, as Leo and Raph argued on who got to get down the hole first.

"I win guys!" Mikey called from down the tunnel where the entrance of the lair was. "I get to take Donnie out first!"

"You cheated, Mikey," Raph growled as he, Leo, and Donnie entered the lair.

Mikey shook his finger at his brothers. "Like a turtle do. So, we get to go on a date, Donnie."

"Of course, Mikey," Donnie smiled.

"Awesome! We'll go out tomorrow," Mikey smiled. "I've got everything planned!"

"I'm next after Mikey," Leo stated.

"Why do you get to go next, Fearless?" Raph growled.

Leo rolled his eyes, "I got here next."

"A friendly competition is always good but do not let it get between you," Splinter said, walking into the living room.

"Hai, Sensei."


	11. Dinner Date

Warning: Contains yaoi and tcest. If you don't like, don't read.

* * *

Chapter 11: Dinner Date

Michelangelo smiled as he pulled his brother through the sewers. He couldn't wait for what he had planned for Donatello. It was going to be the best first date ever! Mikey had immediately started to plan and make preparations the moment he got home. His brothers hadn't seen much of him that evening as he tried to everything ready and just perfect. Leo and Raph had grumbled a bit when they had to figure out a date for themselves but immediately silenced themselves when Donnie looked ready to cry at the suggestion that they wouldn't do it.

"How much further do we need to go?" Donnie asked, a smile on his lips as his brother pulled him along the way.

Mikey turned back, smiling. "Not too far. But first…" Mikey swiftly turned around and yanked on Donnie's bandana, turning it so he was blinded. "No peaking!"

Donnie immediately grabbed onto Mikey's hand tighter. "If you didn't want me to see, you didn't have to blindfold me. I could've just shut my eyes."

"I didn't want to chance it. Now, I'm gonna leave you for a second. I'll be right back. Promise!" Mikey's hand left his own as his footsteps disappeared around the corner. Donnie shifted his weight, unsure about what he was supposed to do and nervous about being left alone. It was something to get used to. Ever since their mating season, Donnie hated being alone and any separation from his brothers put him a great discomfort. It had gotten to a point where he couldn't sleep unless he was wrapped in one of his brother's arms.

A hand grabbed his own causing Donnie to jump. "Easy, D. It's ready. Come on!"

Donnie relaxed. "Alright. So, what's the big surprise?"

"This!" Mikey stated and turned the bandana back around.

Donnie blinked as the darkness went away revealing a small cavern, covered with candles that filled the area with dim and romantic light. At the center was a small table, set for two with a single rose in a vase in the center. Donnie's eyes teared up at the sight and turned back to Mikey. Laughter bubbled up in his throat at the sight.

Mikey had a bright orange bowtie around his neck with a napkin draped over his arm like a waiter. He lifted out a hand. "My dear, may I offer you a seat?"

Donnie giggled and took the offered hand. "Of course." Mikey pulled Donnie through the small room and set him down on a stuffed cushion, draping the napkin over Donnie's lap before walking over to a small shelf and placing two glasses of water and a basket of bread on the table. "Geez, Mikey, you really went all out."

"Well, yeah," Mikey smiled sitting down across from Donnie. "Only the best for you, Donnie."

Donnie blushed at the words as he grabbed a piece of bread. As he bit into it, a blast of flavor hit his tongue. "Pizza bread!"

Mikey nodded eagerly. "I've been working on it for a while and I thought tonight would be a great time to unveil it. You like it?"

"It's delicious, Mikey! You've really outdone yourself," Donnie complimented as Mikey's smile broadened.

"It only gets better. I thought you'd like a nice home cooked meal," Mikey said. "We've been eating out a lot lately."

Donnie nodded. "Well, Leo is completely helpless in the kitchen and Raph likes things way too spicy. You're the only one in the family that can really cook."

"True," Mikey agreed. "You and Splinter are about equal. You guys can boil pasta great!"

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Yeah, cause pasta is a great diet. We're lucky to have you around, Mikey."

Mikey blushed and stammered something about getting dinner and nearly bolted from his seat. Donnie laughed at his exit, knowing he embarrassed his little brother. It was rarely pointed out that they would feel lost without any of their brothers and the thought always embarrassed them and brought up bad memories. When it was said with a smile, the words only might good things.

"Alright, for tonight's dinner, we have a beautifully done chicken parmesan with a side of angel hair pasta with a pesto sauce," Mikey exclaimed setting down a lovely plate full of delicious food. Donnie felt his mouth water but waited until Mikey sat himself back down before digging in.

"Mmmmmmm, this is delicious, Mikey," Donnie smiled around his fork, enjoying every bite.

"I made it just for you," Mikey admitted, polishing off his own plate, watching Donnie eat his own at a slower pace. "I'm sorry to say I don't have desert. I couldn't get ahold of April in time to bring something down."

"No problem, Mikey," Donnie reassured. "I'm just glad to have this time with you. This was a wonderful date."

"It's not over." Mikey slowly stood, pulling off the silly bowtie and throwing it on the table. He held out a hand and led Donnie toward the back of the small cave. A deep purple curtain hide part of the cave from view. Mikey motioned for Donnie to go through.

Donnie looked back at his brother for a second before entering. Dim purple lights graced the walls, surrounding a pile of blankets and pillows. Before Donnie could ask how Mikey got electricity in the little area, he spotted his own portable battery in the corner. A hand settling on his hip brought him back to reality.

"Do you like it?"

"You did all this… for me?" Donnie breathed.

Firm hands turned him around until Donnie was facing intense blue eyes, meeting his own brown. "Don, I love you. I'll do anything for you."

Donnie leaned over and rested his forehead on his brother's. "I love you too."

Mikey smiled and leaned forward, giving Donnie a soft yet caring kiss. Donnie sighed and let his brother push his back into the room, the dark curtains swinging shut behind them.

* * *

Author's Note: I figure Mikey's idea of a perfect date would be dinner. Also, the fic will probably be going back to M after the next chapter. Thanks to collegecomics18 and WOLFJADE28 for the reviews!


	12. Cuddles and Instincts

Warning: Contains yaoi and tcest. If you don't like, don't read.

* * *

Chapter 12: Cuddles and Instincts

Michelangelo tried to even out his breathing as Donatello lay next to him, breathing equally as hard. Mikey slowly pushed himself on his hands and looked down at his brother, giving him a lazy smile. Donnie looked up with hazy eyes and smiled back. "Was it…"

"Mikey," Donnie sighed. "I loved it and I love you."

Mikey smile grew and he gathered Donnie in his arms. "That's great! I'm so glad."

"This was wonderful," Donnie sighed, burying his face in his brother's neck, inhaling the alpha's scent. "Thanks so much, Mikey."

"Anything for you." Mikey tightened his grip, breathing in Donnie's own scent, loving the lingering of his own, marking him. "You know, Leo and Raph are gonna know exactly what we did."

Donnie laughed and rubbed his check on Mikey's. "Well, you do smell like me. It's nice." Donnie let out a contented purr, tucking himself closer to Mikey.

"Look at you," Mikey nearly laughed, running a hand over Donnie's plastron. "Those noises are cute."

Donnie tried to speak over the purr in his throat. "They… arrrrrrrre…. My instincts."

"What are they saying?" Mikey asked, smiling at his purring brother.

"That I'm rrrrrrrrrealy happy," Donnie smiled.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stay, Sensei is expecting us back," Mikey sighed, holding his brother tightly.

"What about all this stuff?" Donnie asked.

Mikey waved his hand. "I'll get it later. I mean, I'll bring back the battery thing, cause that's yours but I'll take care of everything else."

"You're so sweet, Mikey," Donnie smiled, hugging him.

Mikey reluctantly let Donnie go and stood up, holding out a hand to help him up. Donnie accepted the gesture and got to his feet. Mikey pulled Donnie into his arms and gave him one last kiss before taking his hand and leading him out of the dimly lit room.

* * *

"Ugh…," Raphael groaned as he spread out on the couch. "When are they coming back?"

"Give them time," Leonardo reassured, taking his eyes off Space Heroes for a second. "I'm sure Mikey and Donnie are on their way back. But, did you not have fun?"

Raph sighed and kicked Leo's leg gently. "Of course I had fun, dork. We went around the city, kicked butt, and shared a pizza. I mean, it wasn't over the top, but that's not me. Everything was great, Leo."

"We're back!" Leo and Raph leapt to their feet to see Mikey leading Donnie through the turnstiles, a big grin on his face.

"Welcome back," Leo smiled. "How was the date?"

Donnie gave a sheepish grin, tucking himself into Mikey's side. "Absolutely amazing. Mikey made me a lovely dinner and was just the sweetest thing ever." Donnie tightened his hold on Mikey and gave a low purr in his throat. Mikey only smirked at their brothers and nuzzled Donnie's head.

Raph narrowed his eyes at the sight of the two. "And because Mikey made you dinner, which he does like all the time, that makes him the sweetest thing ever?"

Mikey's smirk seemed to only grow as he led Donnie over to the bedrooms. "We may have done something else."

Leo's nostrils flared as the two pasted, inhaling their scent. His eyes narrowed as he stepped up, blocking their way. "You marked Donnie."

"What?" Raph nearly shouted, walking up to smell for himself. "You did!"

Donnie seemed to be in blissful ignorance of his three brothers and he nuzzled into Mikey's side. Mikey puffed up in pride and held Donnie closer. "Yep. Now, it's time for bed and I need to tuck Donnie in."

"I want to sleep with you," Donnie purred, pulling off an amazing set of puppy dog eyes. Mikey's eyes brightened and he happily pulled Donnie to his room, closing the door and shutting out their brothers.

"That little…" Raph breathed, his fists clenching tight.

"Easy, Raph," Leo calmly said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure Donnie is just feeling the effects of his instincts right now and is giving Mikey some extra attention. I'm sure everything will go back to normal tomorrow."

* * *

Mikey couldn't hide his smile as Raph glared at him from the other side of the couch. Ever since practice had ended, Donnie had remained tucked into Mikey's side, keeping in contact with him. At the moment, Donnie was pressed into Mikey's chest, his nose buried in the crock of Mikey's neck, inhaling the calming alpha's scent. Donnie let out a contented purr and Mikey rubbed his arm.

Raph's eyes narrowed further at the sight. "Why are you paying so much attention to Mikey?"

Donnie's eyes blinked open as he slowly turned to address Raph. "It's my submissive instincts. I was just shown a lot of love from one of my mates so I can't help but be a bit clingy right now. I'm sure I'll bounce around between everyone once everything settles down. No need to be jealous." Donnie peeled himself from Mikey's side to slide over to Raph. Donnie nuzzled Raph's side and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Donnie smiled and moved back over, wrapping his arm around Mikey, continuing his purring and burying himself in Mikey's arms.

"Stupid instincts," Raph muttered rising to his feet. Raph left the two on the couch and made his way over to the dojo, wanting to beat on his punching bag. Leo had his date with Donnie next so he wouldn't be able to enjoy Donnie's submissive instincts until much later. Raph stopped at his bag and hit it weakly, whispering to himself. "Damn, this sucks."

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter of cuteness. Hope I got his instincts right. Special thanks to , WOLFJADE28, collegecomics18, YellowOnix, Larka13, and tmntobession for the wonderful reviews. Also, to tmntobession, I have decided to answer your prayers. I hope you liked the chapter.


End file.
